Unexpected love
by Platinum son of Artemis
Summary: Derek uses Scott and gets him pregnant. Scott wants nothing to do with Derek but someone is there to give scott some comfort and unexpected love who you ask read and find out. YAOI BOYXBOY NO LEMON
1. It was all a mistake

**PLEASE READ**

**A/N)Hi this is my first story it takes place season three before Scott becomes a true alpha. Don't worry Scott is still going to become an alpha. This story is going to have some surprise romance and maybe a little evil OOC Scott but please review. Flames are accepted. I'm a sophomore in high school so if the're any grammar or spelling mistakes I'm deeply sorry.**

**I own nothing from teen wolf **

***YAOI WARNING***

**boyXboy**

**Main Pairings:Derek/Scott (one night stand) Ethan/Scott **

Scott's POV

I can't believe this is happening. What did I do to ever deserve this. Maybe I'm being punished for not telling mom about the whole wherewolf thing or maybe it's because I've been such a shitty friend to stiles.

Maybe I'm just coming down with the stomach virus. Yeah that has to be it cause there no way. But then again I am a wherewolf and I never thought that was possible. No even by wherewolf standards it would be unheard of. Right?

But just in case I should head down to the pharmacy and pick up some test. While on the way to the pharmacy that night played through my mind.

*Flash back*

_He breathed down my neck sending shiver down my spine. He spun me around so I was looking right into his eyes they flashed blood red. "Submit" he said in a lust filled voice. While I was willing my inner wolf wanted to retaliate causing my to eyes flash amber. "Make me." the word floated right out of my mouth challenging his dominance. He growled at the challenge. Next thing I knew I was pinned against one of the walls in Derek's makeshift apartment with dereks jaws clamping down and breaking the skin on my left shoulder ultimately forcing my inner wolf to submit to the alpha above me. "I love you scotty." It's weird to think I'm going to say this because I always thought I was straight but I think I'm in love with Derek . No . I know I'm in love with Derek "I love you too Derek."_

_*End of flashback_

How stupid could I have been letting him take advantage of me like that.

*Time skip*

I walk into my bathroom and lock the door. I open the pregnancy test box and follow the instructions then set the timer on my phone for 7 minutes. I sit down on the floor back against the door and let my mind swim.

*Flashback* (The morning after Scott's and Derek's 'special night')

_I wake up and 3 things come to my mind 1 my ass is sore as hell 2 I'm naked and 3 dereks not next to me. I give myself sometime to wake up fully and then I notice Derek is standing by the door in his usual gray t-shirt and leather jacket wearing a scowl like I'm the last thing he wants to see which I think is weird because last night it was the exact opposite I was right about to break the silence when he beat me to it._

_"Get out Scott." What! Last night he told me he wanted me, now he's telling me to get out. "Wha-" he didnt even let me finish. _

_"Get your clothes and get out." His patience was running thin_

_"But what about last night." I said still confused by the whole matter._

_"Inviting you over was a mistake. Me kissing you was a mistake. Me saying that I love you was a mistake. Us having sex was a mistake. All of last night was a mistake." Every word he said hit me like a bullet through the heart_

_"But derek -" tears were spilling out of my eyes_

_"I don't want to hear it I'm gonna go for a run by the time I get back I want you already halfway back to your house got that?" I nodded_

_"Good." over the time that we were talking I had put on all my clothes. Derek escorted me to the door as I was about to leave I called Derek's name one last time_

_" Derek?"_

_"Ya scott."_

_"Please do me a favor."  
_  
_"What is it Scott?" he said locking the door_

_"Never contact or talk to me again."_

_"I can't do tha-" but by the time he turned I was already running down the deserted hallways and out into the morning air of beakon hills._

"_Scott" I heard him say as he started to sprint after me "leave me alone!" I yelled and against my legs protest I willed my self to speed up losing derek in the process. I reached my house I bounded up the stairs into my room and that night I for the first time since my father walked out on me and my mom I cried myself to sleep_

*End of flashback*

The timer on my phone veers me out of my thoughts I take a deep breath and pray to every deity out there that my hunch is wrong I pick up the test and... To be continued

**A/N) please review. I'll try updating every Friday thanks bye bye**


	2. Wolf in leather armor

**Ok so I recieved about three reviews and for me that's is awesome thank you so I'm posting another chapter as a reward so without further adue heres chapter two (haha that rhymed)**

**I OWN NOTHING FROM TEEN WOLF**

***YAOI WARNING*  
**  
Chapter two

Previously on unexpected love...

_The timer on my phone veers me out of my thoughts I take a deep breath and pray to every deity out there that my hunch is wrong I pick up the test and... _Oh no this can't be happening no no no I look back at the test and see the little positive sign mocking me. Why?! Why me. Tears brim my eyes what am I going to do. I pull my self up and stuff the test at the bottom of the trash can last thing I need right now is for my mom to think I got some girl pregnant. I walked into my room and crawled slowly into bed not even bothering changing into some thing more comfortable I simply knocked out

Time skip

I was on my way to school in my new fully loaded Audi R8 Spyder now you may be wondering how I got this car well turns out my dad was rich and did feel bad about leaving me and my mom so my 18th birthday was 5 days ago and my dad sent me a car but since he lives in new York it berly got hear this morning I was so thankful that I didn't have to get a ride with stiles cause he would have started to ask why it looked like I was crying.

Now all I have to do I is avoid him till I figure out away to tell him I'm pregnant as I pulled into the parking lot i saw a black camaroe parked in the front with derek leaning on the side. Shit what was he doing here? I pulled into the Parking lot i smirked as my super werewolf hearing the comments since my windows were tinted no one could see inside the car. As I climbed out I adjusted my leather jacket while shouldering my book bag I know that right now I probably look five times more stuck up than Jackson but I blame the wolf by now you probably notice I seem like I'm fine with the pregnancy but in reality all I want to do is crawl in a hole and die and the reason for this well I blame the pregnancy hormones.

I start making my way to the school. Out of the corner of my eye I can see derek making his way towards me. He's about to say something

"Scott we need to act like a pack and sti-"

"I thought I told you not to talk to me"

"Scott listen to me I'm sor-" was he really going to try to apologize

" save it I don't want to hear it." I said as I kept on walking with Derek following

I really don't know what's gotten into me but I like it

Derek got in front of me an growled trying to show his dominance. I bared my teeth and snarled back suprising derek thank god no one was out here because the bell was about to ring or else we would have been in trouble.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see the twins looking at me and derek with shocked expression probably because i was defying derek as I was about to walk past Derek into the school Derek grabbed my wrist painfully letting his claws dig into my skin I let out a cry I looked into Derek's eyes and saw him look absolutely murderous that is until one of the twins Ethan I think put his hand on Derek's shoulder giving him a look that said 'back off or else I'll rip it off.' " we're not done with this Scott." I was about to say something but Ethan beat me to it "but for now I think you are." Derek growled and pulled his arm back and stalked off

I sat down on the stairs still shocked that Derek would threaten me. Ethan sat next to me while his brother went to go do god knows what.

"You okay" he asked with sympathy laced in his voice

"Y-yeah why wouldn't I be"

"Because your a. Totally spaced out b. have a heavily bleeding wound or c. your crying" he aside giving a light chuckle

"I guess your right"

"Come on lets go get you patched up and then we'll ditch for th rest of the day"

I nodded and got up as we walk towards the nurses office I saw Isaac glare at me I immediately flinched Ethan noticing this grabbed my hand and pulled me to his other side so I would be away from Isaac

Time skip

Me and Ethan sat in a dinner waiting for our drinks

"So what's the deal with you and Derek " he asked while raising an eyebrow

"I uh I'm not sure I can tell you"

"Oh come on it can't be that bad its not like you two had sex"

"I uh-" someone save me

To be continued

A/N. **Sorry if any of you are disappointed with the new car thing it's just I'm tired of of scot gettin the shorter straw so yeah oh my friend asked me to put some yuri in the story but I'm not sure so I put up a poll and yelled 'I WILL LET THE FANS DECIDE' then I got hit in the head with my penguin pillow pet so yeah anyways review and don't forget to visit my page and vote luv ya all**


	3. Physically? No Emotionally? Yes

**A/N sorry I havent updated I got grounded for dumping blue paint on my mom so yeah really sorry anyways on with the story**

**I don't own teen wolf **

***YAOI WARNING BOYXBOY ***

**Previously on unexpected love **

_"So what's the deal with you and Derek " he asked while raising an eyebrow_

_"I uh I'm not sure I can tell you"_

_"Oh come on it can't be that bad its not like you two had sex"_

_"I uh-" someone save me_

"I uh I mean um-" I decided that the table was more interesting I looked up slowly to see Ethan's expression

If it wasn't for the fact that I was beyond embarrassed I would have laughed at his face his mouth hung open and is eyes looked like they were ready to pop out I slowly reached up to close his mouth but while doing so my finger brushed against his lower lip it was soft the wolf in me wondered how they would feel against my li- no bad Scott bad Scott no thinking like that have you forgotten him and his brother were both trying to kill you my rational human side argued but the wolf was having none of it ' c'mon they' were only trying to kill you because you were part of Derek's pack' we are still part of Derek's pack my human Side countered 'no we told Derek to buzz off the wolf said triumphantly my thoughts of were interrupted by our waiter setting down our drinks I nodded thanks and he left but not after giving me a wink and if not for my super wolf hearing I wouldn't have heard Ethan growling I gave him a questioning look he just shrugged his shoulder and went back to glaring at the waiter

"So you and Derek huh?"

"No not really." he quirked an eyebrow at me while tilting his slightly to the side making him look like a confused puppy it was so adorable - wait what am I thinking - you know what hell with it Ethan was cute

" um Im not sure if I'm a guru on relationship but I'm pretty sure when two people sleep together they are in a relationship"

"Yeah I thought that too" I mumble remembering that night

"Scott what's wrong did derek hurt you"

"No why would you say that" my voice quivered

"Because your crying" only then did I register the wetness on my cheeks "Did that bastard hurt you?"He said a litte more forceful and protective

"Physically? no. Emotionally? Yes." that's when the damn broke free I was letting the tears fall freely I burly registered Ethan growling while taking my hand and pulling me out of the restruant leaving the money on the booth

He pulled me to his chest wrapping his arms around me tight while I buried my face in the crook of his neck inhaling his scent he smelled like the forest mixed with cologne and something I couldn't quit place but it was soothing I listened to the steady thrum of his heart in sync with his breathing i berly realized how tall he was I tried to calm down

"You ok now" I nodded not trusting my voice

"C'mon let's get you home"

*time skip*

We walked into my room turning on my light I sat on my bed while he took the desk chair turning it around to face me

"So tell me what happened."

"um I don't know how to start"

" let's start about why me and adain had to stop Derek this morning. Why was he so mad at you"

I bit my lip then looked into Ethan's obsidian black eyes and sighed

"I left Derek's pack that's why he is so mad"

"Ok so why did you leave his pack?" he asked looking genuinely surprised

"Because he broke my heart"

"Ok how did he break your heart?"

"The night we had sex he told me he loved me he said I was the only person that mattered the next morning he didn't even want anything to do with me he said that it was all a mistake that I was a mistake it made me feel like when my dad left me and my mom and he told me that I was just a mistake.-" during my little confession Ethan was clenching his fist "-then just yesterday I found out-" I let my sentence drift off afraid what Ethan might say if he found out I was pregnant

"Found out what scott" leaned over taking my hand I just stared at him

"Scotty I cant help if you don't tell me" did he just call me Scotty I hate when people call that me even when derek did it I would get mad but with Ethan I really don't mind

"Scotty please-" he kissed my palm which of course made me blush "-tell me."

"I-I'm I'm pregnant"

**_To be continued_**

**A/N sorry if its short thanks little wolfs for reading again I'm sorry for getting grounded for throwing a paint war but if it's any consolation my mom still has blue paint in her hair**


	4. Wolfy angel

**A/N Hi little wolfs sorry I havent updated I was registering for school but any ways I have a question what is the guy equivalent to a fan girl cause I totally fan girled when I was thinking up this next chapter i literally turned into a tomatoe well on with the story**

***YAOI WARNING***

**I own nothing of teen wolf (sadly)**

**_previously on unexpected love..._**

_"Scotty please-" he kissed my palm which of course made me blush "-tell me."_

_"I-I'm I'm pregnant_"...

I looked to see his reaction what I saw made me want to cry he was staring at me with a shocked angry expression then there came the growl that made me fly off of my bed into the bathroom locking the door behind me. Why was he angry at me it wasn't because my new found sexuality no it had to be something else

Ethan's POV _(unexpected )_

I was beyond pissed I swear next time I see Derek I'm going to castrate him. Why would anyone do this to Scott I mean he was so innocent. Derek was going to pay for hurting scott next time he even decides

to look at MY Scott I'm going to - wait my Scott where did that come from me and Scott are just friends not even friends more like we both tried to kill each other and now were jus talking I tried to convince myself he was just an friend I guess but the wolf just had to butt in by thinking "for now until we claim him then he will be all ours to 'play' with" no he's fragile right now we can't do this "yes he is fragile and that's why we're going to comfort him "replied my wolf before I could think I was standing in front of the door of where Scott had retreated to I could here sniffling on the other side. why is he crying I hate seeing him cry I mean just seeing him cry at the restruant almost made me shift -wait was I actually developing feeling for Scott and here where the wolf comes and says "oh now he gets it" I growl at the wolf but what stops me is the whimper on the other side if the door. Then it hits me hes scared of me he thinks I'm going to attack him immediately guilt rushes over me I have to get him to come out of there to show him I'm not mad at him

"Scott?" no answer

"Scotty?"

"Yeah" he replies in a soft scared voice

"Please open the door" I say in a soothing voice

"Promise you won't hurt me?"

"Scotty I will never hurt you I promise" I hear the door lock click and I rush inside I see Scott sitting in the corner of the bathroom tear trails lining his face and is beautiful chocolate brown eyes are red and puffy I immediately feel like a douche I rush over dropping to the floor and pull him as close as I could to my chest he tenses at first but then slowly relaxes

He starts crying again but this time he holding onto me

"Scott look at me." he slowly tilts his head up and lookes at me through watery eyes

" I will never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you, got that." he slowly nods

"Good because no one else is allowed to ever hurt what is mine." he gasp

" yes Scott your mine and wether you like it or not I'm going to protect you as much as I can. The first time I saw you I new I liked you but now seeing you like this I now know that I actually love you and no one is going to change that your my mate and I will love you for ever." by the end of my love confession Scott had stopped crying and was now blushing redder than a tomatoe and trying to hide in the crook of my neck I let out a small smile

"Come on let's get you to bed"

I picked him up and carried him to bed I pulled back the covers and just as I was about to set him down his grip got tightener

"Scott you have to let go if I'm going to be able to tuck you in"

He whispered something softly but thanks to the werewolf hearing I was able to hear

"Stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm"

"Ok then" I scootted scott over to the other side and layed down not even bothering pulling up the covers It was to hot as soon as my head hit the pillow Scott rolled over and was now lying on my shoulder I wrapped my arm around his waste and watched his face as he slowly fell asleep I watched how peaceful he looked and smiled that night I vowed I would always protect, love, and care for him. He was my little wolfy angel I shut my eyes and let sleep over come me

**To be continued**

**Awwww I almost cried this chap was made while I was listening to "gaurdian angel" by Red Jumpsuit Appartus you should realy check it out thanks for reading little wolfs**


	5. New family

**Uh...um ...hey *cowers in fear at the angry mob glaring at him* look I'm really sorry I haven't updated little wolfs I really haven't had the time first I have class president elections then since school started up I have been getting a lot of homework then since I'm the only experienced boy in my choir class I have to make sure I know the music we're singing forward and back so I have a lot on my plate I know I should have managed my schedule but I'm just so tired all the time any ways on with the story**

**I OWN NOTHING FROM TEEN WOLF(sobs)**

**_Previously on unexpected love_**

_"Stay."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Mmhmm"_

_"Ok then" I scootted scott over to the other side and layed down not even bothering pulling up the covers It was to hot as soon as my head hit the pillow Scott rolled over and was now lying on my shoulder I wrapped my arm around his waste and watched his face as he slowly fell asleep I watched how peaceful he looked and smiled that night I vowed I would always protect, love, and care for him. He was my little wolfy angel I shut my eyes and let sleep over come me. _

Ethan's POV

I woke up in a unfamiliar room with a warmth on my chest this wasn't my room in the hotel after a couple of minutes memories of last night came to me and I found myself smiling now knowing who was on top of my chest I lifted my head only to find Scott staring at me with those huge beautiful brown eyes

"Morning starshine" I greeted

What I got in response was probably the cutest thing all he did was give me a look that said 'what the hell is a starshine' but then he shrugged it off yawned and cuddled closer he looked like how a pup would look when woken up early

"Come on we have to get ready"

"For what?" he whined not that I mind it only made him cuter

"Um, school."

"Do we have to?"

"Well no but your mom is probably mad because you ditched yesterday and I'm guessing she won't be happy if it happens again." The idea of his mom mad made him literally jump out of bed and run into the bathroom

But before he closed the door he faced me and said "you coming"

"You mean both of us in the shower?"

"Yeah sure."

"Are you sure your comfortable with this cause I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to?" I asked while closing the door

Scott gave me a look that said he was about to say something dirty he slowly backed me up against the wall then wrapped his arms around my neck leaned close and whispered into my ear "You said it yourself I'm yours why wouldn't you get to see the full package" then as he pulled away he caught my earlobe between his teeth and nibbled there completely making me lose my breath then he started to undress and the thought that was running through my mind was thank god his mom wasn't home

*time skip* (don't worry I might add a lemon later on)

3rd person POV

As they got to school they didn't notice Derek in the parking lot

Derek's POV (haha I got you there)

I was hurt and pissed Scott abandoned his pack and chose one of the twins as his alpha but I'm partly to blame for that I did use him for my own carnal pleasure but did he really have to choose one of the enemies couldn't he just stay a omega this is going to make it harder to fight the alphas because Scott can be pretty tricky when it comes to the ones he loves I go back and focus my attention on them Ethan has his arms wrapped around Scott's waist from behind while he talks to his brother and Scott is trying to finish some homework there talking about bringing Scott into the alpha pack so after school they were going to Deucalion and Scott just said he would need to quit lacrosse for something I couldn't hear 'this is going to be a long week' I've got to get back mate he'll be angry if I'm late for lunch

*Time skip*

Scott's POV

So school went on like usual except today I ate lunch with Ethan and Aidan also I found out Aidan's Bi and has the hots for Danny so I told him I would put in a good word. But one of the weird things I haven't seen stiles all day? Oh well, right now were in a elevator going to the alphas hotel room usually I would be nervous or scared but something told me I had no reason to worry the elevator doors opened we walked down the hall until we got to the room Ethan opened the door and we were greeted by a uncharacteristicly happy Kali who enveloped me in a hug and practically screamed "oh I'm so happy you joined we won't have to hurt you anymore!"

"Uh thanks" I said Not really sure how to take that we went to the living room where Deucalion was waiting to greet me

"Hello Scott I'm so happy you decided to join I'm sure you will like your new pack and don't worry you don't have to kill anyone also your mother is now under our protection as well god knows Derek will try to get to he so we have Enis guarding her" he said all of this as he walked over to me and when he was in front of me he enveloped me in a fatherly hug than Kali squealed and yelled out "GROUP HUG!" and 3 other pairs of arms were wrapped around in my head I was thinking this might not be that bad and so now I have a new pack a new familya new life

To be continued...

**Thanks for reading little wolfs again sorry it took so long. Next chapter will adress the baby situation. please review and wish me luck on class elections luv you all virtual hugs and cookies bye bye**


	6. I love you

**A/N Hey little wolfs I'm back sorry for the wait it's just that I had to help with homecoming since Im a class officer then my friends drag me everywhere because they were looking for costumes and yeah also I've been really really really tired lately so yeah any ways on with the story! **

**I own nothing**

**_Previously on unexpected love..._**

_"GROUP HUG!" and 3 other pairs of arms were wrapped around in my head I was thinking this might not be that bad and so now I have a new pack a new family a new life_

_Scott's POV _

I was on my way to school thinking about what had happened last night and what Deucalion had told me apparently me getting pregnant was actually completely ordinary in submissive beta males so long as the child is an alpha's child also that the pregnancy will only last a couple of days but that i will probably be clingier then a insecure teenage girl only wanting to be around ethan and the pack then he told me since Ethan took me as a mate I will be fighting against Derek alongside Ethan and Aiden which I'm really looking forward

_Time skip_

I just sat down in my last period and now I'm waiting for stiles me and Ethan talked and decided the best way to break the news to him was to take the subtle and direct approach the plan was to bring it up as if talking about the weather then stiles would spaz then I would explain

I just saw stiles walk in but something is different I couldn't quite place a finger on it until he sat down next to me he smelt like sex and Derek did he.. Did he have sex with Derek no it couldn't be him and Derek hate each other but then again that would explain why he wasn't at school yesterday might as well ask him if it's not what I think then I can play it of as a joke

"Stiles?"

"Yeah dude."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but go on"

"Um...did you have sex with Derek"

That's when I knew that he did because suddenly he tensed up and his face turned a bright cherry red

"Um how did you know "

"Super smell"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that"

"So why did you sleep with him I thought you hated him"

"Actually it surprised me to but last night he told me I was his mate then he told me that you left the pack and that I should try to get you back but since you already found out I can just be upfront as your best friend and mate to your alpha I advise that you come back or you will be forced back." he said trying to threaten me

I smirked "So Derek wants me back? Well thats to bad cause I just found a new alpha and mate"

"What who the only other aphas are..." he trailed off as he put two and two

I got up as the bell rung and walked out leaving stiles trying to catch up when he finally caught up he asked albeit with a hint of anger and betrayal

"Which alpha" the only answer I gave him was a smile as I saw Ethan waiting to walk me to my next class I walked up to him wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him he smiled into the kiss then took my hand and we walked off leaving stiles in the middle of the hallway gaping like a fish

_Time skip_

Right now me and Ethan were in my car when sudenly Ethan turns up the radio and I hear the announcer say in a smooth female voice "and this one goes out to scott from your boyfriend Ethan." then I heard the song come on

_**1-2-1-2-3-4**_

Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
Barely get mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you

Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
The best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you

You make it easy  
It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing  
TWO do  
THREE words  
FOUR you...  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way  
TWO say  
Those THREE words  
And that's what I'll do...  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
1-2-3-4  
I love you  
(I love you) I love you

by the end I was in tears and nearly made Ethan stop the car just so we could makeout but then I remembered we were under curfew from Deucalion so I settled for kissing him on the cheek and whispering a quick "i love you to" into his ear which made him smile

**Derek's POV**

I am pissed stiles just told me what Scott just told him how could Scott do this maybe I underestimated him maybe he does have enough guts to leave but the child he bears is mine yes I know about the child the kid is mine and I will not have him raised by scott or his mate he will be raised like me trained to be soldier

You will regret this day Scott **... To be continued **

**So you like it yes or no the song was 1,2,3,4,by the plain white t's please review bye bye little wolfs **

**=)**


End file.
